criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Falling Into the Waterfall
Falling Into the Waterfall '''is the second case in Waterbell and located in Fabell Valley. Plot After Florence recovered from being almost shot, she introduces herself to the Player and she volunteered to guide the Player in the Bloodshed Waterfall, a waterfall that is one of Waterbell's popular destinations, but a woman was found dead in the Waterfall, so they have to investigate the fall and learn the killer as fast as possible. The victim was Angela Gordon, she was the Principal of Anderbelle Academy who was also rumored to be a Spy. According to the Autopsy Report, she was pushed over the waterfall (according to the bruises), and also seeds of watermelon was found on the victim's back which Francesco confirmed that the victim didn't eat Watermelons, which means the killer must eat Watermelons. The killer turned out to be the Kazakh Lawyer, Temir Suleimenov. When he was getting arrested, he immediately tried to run to the Principal's Office to remove the final evidence that will get him caught, but Thomas Bernard (who is Florence's husband), knocked him out in order to preventing to escaping the police station. Temir lost consciousness, so they have to bring to the infirmary and when gain consciousness he will be immediately be sent in the Court. As soon as Temir gain consciousness, he was sent in the Courthouse. Judge Ibrahim let him explain his motive, Angela was not a normal as the way she was according to her relatives and he saw her real personality, a person who could easily trap people with her fake personality and use them as slaves and sent them to die in the Sahara Desert, Antarctica, Middle East and more. One Day he saw his lost son trying to walk into his house and cannot walk anymore and died of dehydration. He investigated his son's death and found his son's flight itinerary that it's destination was El Azizia, Libya. What's worse that he only brought two clothes on an 5 Month gap between the Departure and Arrival. That's why Temir had enough of Angela's deadly tricks and decided to end her so that anyone else won't be the victim of her tricks anymore. Judge Ibrahim was very shocked about the killer's motive and decided to sentence him to 30 Years in Prison, 10 Year of Parole. Stats Victim * '''Angela Gordon (found her blood spilling over a rock) Murder Weapon * Falling Killer * Temir Suleimenov Crime Scenes Suspects Robert Gordon Victim's Husband * The suspect eats Watermelon. * The suspect speaks Welsh. * The suspect reads The Unspeakable Motive. Temir Suleimenov Kazakh Lawyer * The suspect eats Watermelon. * The suspect speaks Welsh * The suspect reads The Unspeakable Motive. Darren Pinder Bahamian Film Director * The suspect eats Watermelon. * The suspect speaks Welsh. * The suspect reads The Unspeakable Motive. Cristyn Roberts Welsh Spokeperson * The suspect eats Watermelon. * The suspect speaks Welsh. * The suspect reads The Unspeakable Motive. Samson Katua Papua New Guinean Senator * The Suspect speaks Welsh. Quasi Suspect(s) Thomas Bernard Florence's Husband/Attorney Joshua Lambson Detective Antonio Garcia Mexican Prosecutor Killer's Profile * The killer eats Watermelon. * The killer speaks Welsh. * The killer reads The Unspeakable Motive. * The killer's height is taller than 5'5. * The killer is older than 34. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Bloodshed Waterfall (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Rock, Pile of Newspaper) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00; The killer eats watermelon) * Analyze Rock (Hours: 9:00:00; The killer speaks Welsh) * Examine Pile of Newspaper (Clue: Coded Message; New Suspect: Robert Gordon) * Inform Robert about his wife's death (The suspect speaks Welsh) * Analyze Coded Message (Hours: 10:00:00; New Crime Scene: Principal's Office) * Investigate Principal's Office (Clues: Letter of Request, Memorandum) * Examine Letter of Request (New Suspect: Temir Suleimenov) * Question Temir why he disagree to become the victim's lawyer (The suspect eats Watermelon) * Examine Memorandum (New Suspect: Darren Pinder) * Question Darren why he banned the victim from Watershore Studios (The suspect eats Watermelon, The suspect speaks Welsh) * Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Watershore Studios (Clues: Trash Can, Pile of Props, Book) * Examine Trash Can (Clue: Faded ID) * Examine Faded ID (New Suspect: Cristyn Roberts) * Ask Cristyn why is her ID is on the trash can (The suspect speaks Welsh) * Examine Pile of Props (Clue: Newspaper) * Analyze Newspaper (Hours: 7:00:00; New Suspect: Samson Katua) * Ask Samson about being humiliated by the victim (The suspect speaks Welsh) * Analyze Book (Hours: 6:00:00, The killer reads The Unspeakable Motive) * Investigate Fence Gate (Clue: Diamond Ring) * Examine Diamond Ring (Clue: Ring Number) * Analyze Ring Number (Hours: 8:00:00; Talk to Robert) * Grill Robert throwing his wedding ring (The suspect eats Watermelon, speaks Welsh, reads The Unspeakable Motive) * Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Studio C (Clues: Camera, Suitcase, Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Temir, Darren, Cristyn and Samson reads The Unspeakable Motive) * Examine Camera (Prerequisite: Camera Unlocked) * Analyze Camera (Hours: 5:00:00; The killer is taller than 5'5) * Examine Suitcase (Prerequisite: Suitcase Unlocked; Talk to Temir) * Make Temir explain why he is kissing the victim (The suspect speaks Welsh) * Examine Torn Photo (Talk to Cristyn) * Question Cristyn why she hated the victim (The suspect eats Watermelon) * Investigate Student Files (Clue: Envelope) * Examine Envelope (Clue: The Killer's Photo) * Analyze The Killer's Photo (Hours: 8:00:00; The killer is older than 34) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to One Storm Up (2/8) (1 Star) One Storm Up (2/8) Category:Cases in Waterbell Category:Cases in Fabell Valley Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases